Superman vs SCP-682
Description DC vs SCP! Let's see how the phrase "Indestructible" goes! Interlude B: Indestructible is a loose term, but these two seem very popular when that term is used Y: Superman: The Man of Steel B: And SCP-682: The Hard-to-Destroy Reptile Y: She's Blake and I'm Yang B: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle Superman B: Born Kal-El on the planet of Krypton, his scientist parents figured out something drastic Y: THERE PLANET WAS GOING TO FREAKING EXPLODE!!!!! B: His father begins building a spacecraft at will take Kal to another planet, the ship barely escapes Krypton's fate Y: When he landed, his ship was found by the Kents, and they took Kal in as their own son B: Now Named Clark, his childhood was...rough to say the least Y: Yeah,it didn't go to well to the people who bullied hin B: Turns out Kryptonians can gain more strength and abilities due to Earth's sun being yellow Y: Which is pretty cool B: With this, Kal has taken on the name: Superman Y: He's got some pretty cool powers too B: He can fly,, has heat vison, freeze breath, super strength, and so much more, but this power has to have a drawback Y: A green rock called Kryptonite, and he's also weak to magic B: But Superman has gotten through some tough-ass situations Y: When there's trouble, you can always count on the Man of Steel Superman: I feel like I'm in a world made out of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something, to break someone. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am. SCP-682 B: The SCP Foundation hosts many strange and dangerous creatures and anomalies Y: Like Safe class, like a cute little orange blob B: Euclid class, like a Plague Doctor that makes zombies Y: And the most dangerous of all: Keter, like a gigantic homicidal lizard B: The origins of SCP-682 are unknown, but what we do know is that it has a hatred of anything living Y: He can survive hits from F*CKING NUKES, survived an attack from SCP-096, which kills ANYTHING that looks at it, except 682 of course, and SCP-049, the contagious crystal, which can crystallize anything, didn't even work on him B: And he also has a pretty unique ability besides regeneration; he can consume matter to gain mor body mass, solid or liquid Y: He can also gain any abilities from certain thing he consumed, but there is a way to kill him B: Yes, if you destroy all his body cells, via something like a planetary explosion or supernova, he'll have nothing to come beck from 682: They were.....disgusting Pre-Fight B: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Y: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FIGHT! People are running for their lives in Metropolis A large reptilian creature has a citizen in its mouth, which it then proceeds to wallow him whole, this creature is SCP-682 Superman is flying around the Earth, searching for distress signals, he then sees one in his own city and flies to the source 682 eats another person before Superman lands in front of him 682: What the f*ck do you want!? Superman: You have caused more than enough death and destruction, it's time to bring you to justice 682: I invite you to try! FIGHT! 682 lunges at Superman with his mouth wide open, he counters by punching the large reptile into several buildings Superman goes to find 682, to see him eating the debris, growing bigger Superman: What!? 682: Surprised? 682 whips Superman in the head with his spiky tail, not breaking skin, but definitely causing the Man of Steel some serious pain Superman: Wow, I actually felt that... Supes lunges towards the giant reptile and headbutts him, sending him across the world several times, landing in North Korea when he lands, 682 crushes people around him, he eats Kim Jong un and Superman lands Superman takes a nuke and fires it at 682 point blank, maybe that would end him, he thought The lizard emerges from the smoke of the blast, completely fine Superman punches him into the atmosphere and races to him, punching him back down, landing next to him Superman: You should be thankful, if I wanted it, you'd be dead already 682 roars and bites down on Superman's mid-section, he shakes him around like a regdoll, then throwing him to another buildng Superman flies to 682 and grabs him by the tail and drags him across the world before throwing him to the Moon When 682 landed on the Moon, he was pissed, it was visible in his face 682: WHERE ARE YOU?!?!! Superman: Right behind you 682: WHA- Superman punches him to Pluto, causing the Ex-planet to explode, only 682's head is remaining 682: Go ahead, do your worst Superman: That's what I'll do Superman uses his heat vision to blast 682's head into the sun, thus, incinerating the rest of the Hard-to-Destroy Reptile KO! Superman then flies back to Earth KO! Y: HOLY SH*T, HE GOT MERC'D B: While SCP-682 was definitely a worthy opponent, Superman has gone up against an opponent of similar strength: Doomsday Y: Both Doomsday and 682 have the ability to adapt, so it leaves no doubt that Superman can beat his ass B: And the wort that 682 has survived is a nuclear explosion Y: Looks like 682 is gonna be SUNning himself tonight B: The Winner is: Superman Y: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE ???: My dad always said... "if you need to know a city, ask the rats." ???: I was trained by the best! Nightwing vs Mercury Black Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Aliens vs Monster' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant